clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hurricane Diana Phone Call
The Hurricane Diana Phone Call, usually dubbed Sandlers Phone Call, Old Town Phone Call, Live Accident on Tape and August 18 Calls, was an infamous phone call made by victim Miss Sandlers Ironiva from a building in Old Town, during the Evacuation of Old Town. It was a useful piece of evidence in the investigation for the cause behind Hurricane Diana and is currently spreading as an internet meme, with an accumulated 9 million views in total on PengTube alone. The event August 18 2008, 10:23 AM. Old Town Sandlers Ironiva, an employee in the VuaTua Building, mysteriously remained in the town. Everyone was evacuated but her, as she hid in a basement below the VuaTua Building. PSA agents continue to claim that everyone was evacuated to this day. She makes a phone call as she was terrified, hearing the storm coming. ---- August 18 2008, 10:23 AM South Pole City PSA HQ Everyone was busy working. It was merely an hour and a half into work, and PSA agents were busily preparing for upcoming missions. The phone rang at a fellow agent's cubicle, and he picked it up. ---- THE PHONE CALL "Hello? Is anyone there?" "Yes m'am, you're calling PSA headquarters in South Pole City." "I'm in Virgin Town and it seems that a storm's coming-" "You're still in Old Town? Everyone was evacuated!? "It seems like a hurricane is heading this way! I need help!" "Okay, calm down. Where are you?" "I'M IN THE FREAKING VIRGIN TOWN OKAY?" "As in, which building?" "I'm not sure. Seems to have a red color on the surface." "Okay m'am, we're going to save you. I'm contacting my supervisor. Please wait." "HURRY! THE STORM'S HEADING THIS WAY! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!" "Calm down. Take a few breaths. It would help calm you down." "I'M GOING TO DIE, OKAY? WE'RE TALKING A LIFE HERE, OR COMPASSON HAND!" "Compasson, don't you mean Compassion?" "I DONT CARE. CALL THEM AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE." "Okay, please calm down. My supervisor will talk to you." *phone handed over to supervisor* "Hello, m'am, where are you?" "I AM IN THE RED BUILDING AT VIRGIN TOWN. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?!?" "Isn't it Old Town?" "Yeah, whatever its called! Now help me, QUICK!" "We shall. Which floor are you in?" "I'm in the basement." "You may not be safe. Exit the basement immediately and run towards anywhere but the path of the storm." "I'm trapped, and I see a storm, okay? Why would I be calling you then?" "Understood. Our Alpha Corps are coming." "Hurry, the storm's approacing very closely." "M'am, what is your last name?" "Ironiva. Sandlers Ironiva, so quickly get the corps here quickly or I'm go *puff* ing to *puff* die..." "Hold on, hold on. They're coming via our special jets." "ITS GOING TO TAKE AN HOUR YOU DIMWEED!" "M'am-" "GET YOUR FEATHERS RIGHT HERE, WE'RE TALKING LIFE OR DEATH." "The storm may not impact your-" "I AM STUCK AND I AM DESPEARATE. GET ME OUT OF HERE." "Okay. The corps are already halfway there." "Please hurry, I'll check out the-OH NOES! ITS HE-"*static* *screaming* *static* "Miss Ironiva? Hello?" *static* "Oh no, oh no." Result Miss Sanders Ironiva did survive, as she hid under a table as pieces of the floor fell down upon here. She was sent to the nearest hospital, other than the already-destroyed Old Town one, and was sent for treatment. Psychologists attended to her, and she is currently under treatment. The windstorm heard sounded awkward, which was a big clue in the PSA's investigation. Eventually, it was found out that STINC made Hurricane Diana, and that the hurricane was mechnical. See also * Evacuation of Old Town External links * External link Category:Events